PANGERAN DAN SANG PUTERI
by FALLINHEON
Summary: Don't judge a Fanfict from the title. Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur dengan happy ending di dalamnya./Kita akan selalu bersama, Pangeran. Kita akan jadi pasangan yang saling setia. Iya, pangeran yang akan bersama dengan putri selamanya./ Rate : M for bloody scene. Tags : #JUNGKOOK #TAEHYUNG #VKOOK #TAEKOOK #GENDERSWITCH #THRILLER #PSYCHOPATHFICT #JUNGKOOKPOV


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **BANGTAN BOYS** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON JUNGKOOK** **& ****KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **PANGERAN DAN SANG PUTERI**

 **Main Cast** **:** **Jeon Jungkook** **(As a girl)**

 **Kim TaeHyung** **(As a Boy)**

 **Length** **:** **Oneshoot**

 **Genre** **:** **Thriller, Psychopath, Genderswitch.**

 **Rating** **:** **Mature. for bloody scene** **[1** **5** **+]**

 **Author** **:** **Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **1349 Words.**

 **Page(s)** **:** **7 Pages**

 **Writted since :** **Sept** **–** **24th** **\- 201** **5** **11:37 AM – 13:30 PM**

 **Disclaimer** **: this is just a fiction story about** **BANGTAN BOYS** **pairing** **Jeon Jungkook** **& ****Kim Taehyung** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT ,** **BANGTAN BOYS** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 **Warning :** **This story contains some severity scenes, rude slander and bloody scene that should be read by people aged over 15 years.**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENTS ~~~~~~~~~~~_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mereka menyebutku wanita gila. Jeon Jungkook si wanita Gila. Padahal aku_ _tidak merasakan depresi atau gangguan_ _kejiwaan lainnya. Mereka juga menyebutku wanita bodoh. Padahal kurasa ranking tiga dibangku sekolah tak terlalu pantas disebut seperti itu._

 _Namun Taehyung tidak termasuk dari kata 'mereka'. Sejak kecil, hatiku telah menunjuk Taehyung sebagai pangeranku. Dia sahabat yang baik. Hatinya yang tulus, sudah meluluhkan jiwa ini. Hanya dia yang mau jadi temanku. Dan hanya dia yang aku cintai._

.

.

.

.

Teringat saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kamu menghampiriku yang sedang menangis di taman kompleks. Aku sendirian disana, duduk di kursi taman yang cukup tinggi untuk anak kecil seusia kelas 2 SD. Diam-diam kamu sembunyikan sesuatu dibalik bajumu.

"Halo. Kenapa kamu menangis?." Kamu bertanya dengan ramah sambil memamerkan deretan gigi geligimu yang rapih berbaris.

"Ta… tadi kuikuti kupu-kupu ungu. Lalu tiba- tiba… saat aku tengok ke belakang, ibuku sudah tidak ada." Jawabku sesenggukan. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan tergelincir ke aspal. Sebuah permen lollipop ternyata. Raut wajahmu terlihat kecewa. Lollipop itu pecah jadi kepingan. Dan sekarang, giliranku untuk menghiburmu.

"Hahaha… Apa kamu tahu? Kamu sudah membantu  
tuan semut untuk menggemukkan badannya." Seketika diriku menjadi senang entah kenapa. Melihat wajahmu yang murung seperti itu membuatku merasa gemas dan lebih baik

"Tapi inikan hanya permen." Kamu jadi heran mendengar kalimatku tadi. Baiklah, akan kuulangi.

"Menurut buku dongeng yang ibuku baca tiap malam, semut suka sekali pada permen! Semut itu seperti kita. Suka yang manis-manis! Jika para semut makan permen terus, ia akan bertumbuh terus hingga sebesar gajah!"

"Wah! Ayo ke rumahku! Tidak jauh dari sini! Disana ada banyak lollipop! Kita bisa member makan semut-semut! Aku tak sabar ingin melihat mereka jadi sebesar gajah!"

Kita berdua berlari ke rumahmu. Namun dari belakang, ibuku sudah memanggil. Sedih campur senang, tapi aku harus pulang. Tenang saja, besok kita akan bertemu lagi disini.

Keesokkan harinya, kita benar-benar bertemu di taman itu lagi. Saat bermain, kamu tertawa dengan riangnya. Dan untuk pertama kali, aku tertawa dengan lepas, bersama seorang teman.

Ditengah candaan kita, aku bertanya, "Siapa nama kamu dan kamu  
umur berapa?". Aku bertanya sebelum aku benar benar berubah pikiran dan Kamu menjawab namamu Kim Taehyung yang berumur 9 tahun. Sama sepertiku. Hari-hari jadi berjalan dengan langkah yang indah. Aku menemukan teman pertamaku dan yang terakhirku.

Saat itu cuaca sangat terik. Kita berteduh di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dengan malu malu, aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kamu mau jadi pangeranku?" tanyaku dengan perlahan. Kupastikan Taehyung tidak akan tersinggung dengan permintaanku.

"Pangeran?" ku tahu ini akan terjadi. Kamu akan selalu mengulangi perkataanku dengan airmuka yang kebingungan. Tapi aku suka itu.

"Iya. Pangeran yang akan bersama dengan putrid selamanya."

"Hahaha… kalau kamu yang jadi putrinya, aku mau jadi pangerannya." Dengan kalimat itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

Persahabatan kami semakin erat. Kamu tak pernah meninggalkanku dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Di sekolah, kita tak pernah bersaing untuk menjadi yang pertama. Kita saling menyemangati. Tapi aku ingin kamu yang jadi pertama di kelas. Seharusnya memang begitu, namun Hoseok telah merebut kursi nomor satumu. Ku tak terima, sahabat terbaikku telah dikalahkan oleh gadis sombong seperti Hoseok. Sekali lagi, dan tenang saja, Taehyung. Aku akan mengurus perempuan itu untukmu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, saat pulang sekolah aku mulai menjalankan rencana kecil ini. Sama seperti di film-film, kubawa Hoseok ke gudang sekolah lalu kupukul dia dengan tongkat _baseball_ besi. Untung saja kepalanya tak berdarah, kalau tidak, ini akan menambah pekerjaanku lagi untuk memusnahkan barang bukti. Kumasukkan tubuh 'kotor' itu ke dalam plastic sampah. Kuikat dengan erat, lalu kukubur Hoseok di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia pantas menerimanya, karna dia adalah ancaman untuk pangeranku.

"Sekarang kamu akan jadi yang pertama, Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

Saat duduk di bangku kuliah, ternyata pesonamu langsung memikat para gadis disana. Gadis-gadis yang tidak tahu diri! Mereka seperti tikus-tikus got yang kelaparan. Selayaknya tikus, mereka tak bisa mendapat makanan enak dengan mudah. Aku tak keberatan mengulangi kejadian Hoseok sekarang. Kupandangi dirimu dan tikus-tikus itu dari kejauhan saat jam kuliah telah usai. Sepertinya kamu tak suka dengan mereka. Tentu saja, pangeran memang harus setia pada sang putri. Dan akulah sang putri yang akan selalu menyayangimu sampai jiwa ini pergi ke dimensi lain. Aku bersumpah.

"Mengapa pria setampanmu hanya berteman dengan gadis bodoh seperti Jungkook? Dia hanya gadis lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa!" salah satu dari tikus got itu becicit. Matanya yang sipit menatapku dengan meremehkan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku langsung menguliti kulit tubuhnya yang pucat.

"Kau seharusnya jauh jauh dari si gila Jeon Jungkook!." tak mau kalah, slaah satu gadis sialan berpipi buntal itu menyinyir ke arahku.

"Sayang sekali, Taehyung- _ah_." Itu kata gadis sialan yang terakhir. Demi tuhan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menguliti mereka satu persatu.

"Karna dia sahabatku! Kalian tidak boleh mengatakan hal jahat seperti itu pada Jungkook." teriakmu tanpa rasa hormat pada mereka. Kamu sudah membuatku  
bahagia, Taehyung.

' _Tenang saja, pangeranku. Akan kubuktikan  
kalau sang putri tidak lemah._' Batinku dengan  
wajah licik tak mau kalah.

Sekali lagi kuulangi kejadian yang menyenangkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, akan kubantai tikus tikus sialan itu. Mudah saja, tinggal memasukkan obat pencuci perut kedalam minuman mereka, maka mereka semua akan berkumpul di toilet yang sama. Obat itu akan bekerja hingga sore hari, dan disaat itu juga sang putri akan menghabisi para tikus kotor. Satu persatu. Kebetulan sekali universitas ini begitu sepi di sore hari. Pak satpam pun sedang tertidur pulas seperti anjing gembul. Para tikus lemah masih belum selesai mengurusi diri sendiri. Sekarang, biar aku sendiri yang akan urusi kalian. Tawa licikku tak tertahankan lagi. Kukunci pintu toilet dengan perlahan. Suasana tampak hening disini. Pasti rasanya tidak enak _'kan_ dengan perut yang mulas seperti itu?. Setiap pintu tertutup, itu berarti aku bisa menjalankannya dengan mudah. Oh ya, sedikit info, sang putri sangat handal dalam memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Seperti maling, kubuka pintu pertama menggunakan jepit rambutku. Tikus pertama sangat terkejut melihatku.

Kupegang kedua tangannya, kuinjak kedua kakinya, dan kujambak rambut pirang panjangnya. Setelah itu aku berbisik pelan, "Sang putri selalu menjalankan sesuatu didalam sunyi. Kamu tak mendugakan perempuan yang kamu bilang lemah dan bodoh sebentar lagi akan merobek jantungmu?"

Putri yang sejati tak pernah mengingkari perkataannya. Kukeluarkan pisau dari balik saku celana jeansku. Kusayat daging kulitnya dan kutusuk-tusukkan jantungmu dengan pisau istimewaku.

"Hahaha…pisau ini dapat menembus tulangmu,  
gadis murahan!" bisikku lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Tikus-tikus lain tak dapat mendengar suaraku dari sini, karna sang putri selalu menjalankan sesuatu didalam sunyi.

"Genggaman tanganku sungguh kuat ' _kan_? Dengan sedikit tenaga lagi, mungkin pergelangan tanganmu akan bergeser. Kamu takkan bisa teriak! Karna aku telah menusuk tenggorokkanmu. Hahaha."

Darah tikus got sepertimu benar-benar menjijikan. dalam keadaan seperti ini, kamu sengaja ingin menodai bajuku ya?! Pintu kedua. Kulakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami tikus pertama. Semua tikus mendapat ceramahanku persis pada tikus lemah tadi. Putri yang sejati harus adil kepada setiap rakyatnya.

"Sang putri selalu menjalankan sesuatu didalam sunyi. Kamu tak mendugakan perempuan yang kamu bilang lemah dan bodoh sebentar lagi akan merobek jantungmu.."

Deru darah kotor kalian mengalir dengan deras. Aku pun juga sudah kebal dengan bau busuk kalian. Jangan khawatir para tikus, aku akan dengan senang hati membersihkan genangan merah ini. Tentu kalian harus berterima kasih padaku. Hingga di pintu terakhir, aku mengucapkan kalimat balas dendamku lagi.

"Sang putri selalu menjalankan sesuatu didalam  
sunyi. Kamu tak mendugakan perempuan yang  
kamu bilang lemah dan bodoh sebentar lagi akan  
merobek jantungmu.."

Dia terus menjerit jerit tapi untungnya lakban yang melilit disekitar mulutnya berfungsi dengan baik. Jeritan gadis sialan itu akan menyakiti telingaku kalau bukan karena lakban hitam itu.

Dan dengan sedikit tambahan; "Tikus got yang lemah tak pernah pantas berada di samping pangeran! Putri dan pangeran yang akan selalu bersama selamanya!"  
.

.

.

.

Inilah bukti cintaku padamu. Takkan ada siapapun yang akan mengganggu putri dan pangeran. Kita akan selalu bersama, Pangeran. Kita akan jadi pasangan yang saling setia. Iya, pangeran yang akan bersama dengan putri selamanya. Aku masih sama seperti dulu. Jungkook yang ceria dan bersemangat; hanya pada Taehyung. Sang putrid takkan pernah berubah menjadi penyihir. Sang putri akan memberikan cinta setianya untuk pangeran. Cinta mati yang tak pernah mati.

 ** _# THE END #_**

 **A/N :**

 **ADUH INI FANFICT APA SIH T^T /PUNDUNG/ MAAF BANGET YAA KALAU FANFICT INI SUNGGUH TIDAK JELAS DAN ABSURD. FANFICT INI TERINSPIRASI DARI PEMBANTAIAN MASSAL (READ: POTONG QURBAN) DI DEKET RUMAH GUA WKWKWKWK. JADINYA BEGINI DAH. ABSURD BINGGO NAJESSSSS HAHAHAHA. YANG UDAH TERLANJUR BACA SAMPE AUTHOR NOTE, GUA HARAP KAGA MUNTAH MUNTAH YAAAAA. WKWKWKWK**

 **MAAP BANGET FANFICT THE BEST PSYCHOLOGIST EVER KAYAKNYA….. KAYAKNYA YAAAAAA…..BAKALAN HIATUS DEH. SOALNYA GUA TERGIUR IKUT GIVE AWAY YANG DIADAIN SAMA SPRINGYEOL SAMA CHEVALO SENPAI. /MUNTAH PELAGI/ GUA MAU JOIIIIIN DAN GUA HARUS MUTER OTAK LAGI BIKIN FF JAMAN KERAJAAN GITU JADINYA FF THE BEST PSYCHOLOGIST EVER GABISA GUA LANJUTIN PADAHAL KAN GUA UDAH NULIS SAMPE AKHIR TINGGAL DI KETIK DOANG HUHUHUHU T^T. MAAPIN JUGA KAYAKNYA FF INI MASIH BANYAK KURANGNYA, TERMASUK KURANG PANJANG /MOJOK DI KAMAR/. MUNGKIN BEBERAPA BAGIAN ADA YANG BELUM KELIATAN PAS DIEDIT SOALNYA LETAK PARAGRAFNYA BERANTAKAN PAS DIKETIK TADI HUHU JADINYA NGETIK ULANG DAH GUA WKWKWKWK.**

 **UDAH DAH. GIMANA? PENDAPAT KALIAN BISA DITAMPUNG DI KOTAK REVIEW. KELUHAN, KESALAHAN ATAUA APAPUN YANG BERSANGKUTAN MENGENAI FF INI SILAHKAN SAMPAIKAN DI KOTAK REVIEW. TAPI JANGAN LUPA FAVS SAMA FOLLOWNYA JANGAN KETINGGALAN ! OKEEE**

 **TERTANDA**

 **MWAH :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


End file.
